1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method allowing quick placement and quick removal of golf grips onto a golf club. Quick change of golf grips allow golfers to try different golf grips on golf clubs before purchasing one. Quick change of golf grips further allows easy replacement of worn golf grips. Present methods to change a golf grip requires cutting off a golf grip, removing adhesive tape, reapplying adhesive tape, applying a slippery agent such as acetone and sliding on a new grip.
The present invention further allows perfect placement of a golf grip. If a golf grip is placed onto a golf club shaft and it is discovered to be misaligned, it is easily repositioned. It is further designed to allow different placement that makes a golf club longer or shorter.
2. Description of Concurrent Art
Golf grips aid a golfer in holding a golf club. Golf clubs include drivers, woods, irons, wedges and putters. Present grips come in a wide variety of sizes, shapes, colors, materials, textures, tapers, and the like. It is difficult to evaluate which grip fits a golfer's hand best and works best as a golfer cannot try them on a golf club and strike balls. Presently, a golfer evaluates how a grip feels in their hand with no golf club attached to the grip. If a golfer likes the feel of a grip in their hand, the grip is permanently attached to a club. If grips are attached to a golfer's clubs and they do not like them, it is an expensive and time consuming process to replace them.
Present technology to change a golf grip requires cutting off a golf grip, removing adhesive tape, reapplying adhesive tape, applying a slippery agent such as acetone and sliding on a new grip. The process is complex enough that most golfers do not change their own grips but have professionals do it for them. Professional regripping is expensive and time consuming. The process makes it difficult for a golfer to effectively evaluate grips.
It would be advantageous to have grips that simply slide onto a shaft and are secured with a simple turn of a component. It would be advantageous to have a technique that allows grips to be placed and removed in seconds for better selection at point of purchase and ease of replacement. It would be further advantageous for a golfer to be able to adjust a grips position as required to perfect alignment with the club head or adjust a club length.
The United States Golf Association, referred to as the USGA, has specific rules for golf equipment that a golfer must follow for use in tournaments and professional play. USGA rules define specifications for grip shape, size, position and the like. One of the USGA rules is that a golf club and its components cannot easily be adjusted by a golfer during play. To change or adjust components on golf equipment, a special tool is required to adhere to USGA rules. The present invention has unique features created specifically to follow these rules.